


Say it in Spanish || Phan

by no_dang_idea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Flirting, Flirting in another language, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, My First Fanfic, So please don't be too mean to me, Spanish translated by Google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_dang_idea/pseuds/no_dang_idea
Summary: Dan learns Spanish and uses it to tell Phil secrets. Unluckily for him, Phil actually knows Spanish...Also, this is really short, I know





	

"Here's a good phrase," Dan said.

Phil smiled. Dan had been learning Spanish for a while and kept teaching him phrases. It was so cute Phil couldn't find the heart to tell Dan that he knew a fair amount of Spanish. "What is it?"

"It means, 'the door is closed,'" Dan said. " _No puedo vivir sin ti_."

That was most definitely not "the door is closed." Phil knew for a fact that Dan had said _I can't live without you_. "'The door is closed,' huh?" Phil queried.

Dan nodded. "Yup."

Phil shrugged it off as a one time thing.  
_

It wasn't a one time thing.

"Interesting," Dan spoke up three days later. "Do you know how to say 'this is my pet cat' in Spanish?"

Yes. "No," Phil answered.

" _Tus ojos son hermosos_."

_Your eyes are beautiful._

Phil nodded. "That is interesting."

It kept going on.

"You left the cupboards open."

_Tu sonrisa me hace sonreír._

_Your smile makes me smile._

"I don't know how to dance."

_Yo no sería lo mismo sin ti._

_I wouldn't be the same without you._

"The groceries are on the table."

_Ojalá pudiera decirte cómo me siento._

_I wish I could just tell you how I feel._

_

"Here's a cool one." Dan glanced over to Phil.

Phil smirked. "Y'know Dan, _estas son frases interesantes que me enseñas. Yo se español, corazón_."

_These are interesting sentences that you teach me. I know Spanish, sweetheart._

Crap.

"Uh, Phil--" Dan started.

" _¿Por qué no lo dices?_ "

_Why don't you just say it?_

"I'm really sorry--"

" _Te amo, Dan_."

_I love you, Dan._

Dan froze, staring at Phil. "Really?" he asked slowly, not daring to believe it. He must have misunderstood, he thought he'd just heard ... no.

"Really." Phil smiled. "I love you, Dan," he repeated, in English.

Dan smiled back shyly. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I was singing "Love In Any Language" to myself while writing this...  
> Well, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too mean to me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
